Just a Girl
by lindso77
Summary: Frank's daughter, Elliott, or Elli for short, moves to Miami. Everyone loves her, some more than others. What will happen when two men compete for one girl? Tragedy or Fairytale? Read To Find out !


The sun beats down on me causing little beads of sweat to form on my forehead. I stare at the piece of paper and the awful directions given by my father. Even if they were good directions I would harldy be able to read them. He has the handwriting of a three year old. I wipe my head and continue walking.  
"What took so long?"  
"Your directions." I hug my dad and straighten his tie.  
"Were they that bad?"  
"Yes, they were THAT bad." I smirk.  
"Oh well, you found it didn't you?"  
"Yep."  
"Well uh, want to go eat first of do you wanna meet everyone?"  
"I don't care." i answer.  
He squints his eyes, a tell-tell way of knowing he is thinking, and sticks his tongue out a tad.  
"Let's go in and meet everyone."  
"Alright."  
He puts his hand on my back and leads me into the large building.  
"Did you call your mom? She left me a message."  
"I called."  
"Oh, okay, good. She'da been worried sick." he grunts.  
"She just wanted to know how I liked Miami."  
"Oh, well, what'd you say?"  
"I said I loved it."  
A glad smile spreads across his face and he nods.  
"Good. Oh, HORATIO!"  
A tall thin man in a black suit with red hair stops and turns to face us.  
"Hi Frank."  
"This is my daughter, Elli."  
"Hi." I greet.  
"Hello, I'm Horatio."  
"Nice to meet you. Are you my dad's boss?"  
"Well, no not really. He's a detective and I use him. He's the best detective we've got!"  
I can't help but allow a proud smile come out.  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"Um, you know, I'm not sure. Why don't you two go wait in my office and I'll send them to you."  
"Thanks Horatio."  
"No problem."

Horatio's office is simple. Desk, three chairs, and a plant. All the walls are glass but he has all of the blinds pulled down. I sit and spin around in the chairs.  
"So, you're the best detective eh?"  
"I guess so."  
"Awww, dad !"  
"Stop it."  
"Do you miss Texas?" I ask trying not to laugh.  
"Not really, I miss you and your brother. But I like Miami for now."  
"Good."  
"Frank?" a voice asks.  
I turn to see a petite blond standing in the doorway.  
"Hi!" She smiles.  
"Hey Calliegh, this my Elli, my daughter."  
"Hi, nice to finally meet you!" she shakes my hand.  
"Thanks." I say as she sits next to me.  
"You're so pretty!" she compliments.  
"Thanks. You are too!"  
"Thank you honey. How old are you?"  
"Nineteen."  
"And you just moved here from Texas?"  
"Uh, actually, I was living in California with my grandparents."  
"Oh, wow, that's cool!" she grins.  
"What do you do?" I ask catching her badge in my eye.  
"I'm a CSI ."  
"And our firearms girl." my dad joins back into the conversation.  
"Awesome."  
"Do you want to get into anything like this?"  
"No, Elli, is a writer." Dad pipes up.  
"Really? That's great!"  
The door opens again and we all turn to look.  
"Hey Eric. Meet my daughter, Elli."  
A tall cuban with spiky black hair smiles and extends his hand.  
"I'm Eric." he smiles, revealing gleaming white teeth.  
"Elli."  
He nods and sits on the desks and swings his feet.  
"So we finally get to meet you. Frank talks about you all the time."  
"Awww." I say giving my dad that sweet puppy face.  
He shakes his head and laughs.  
"Where's Ryan?" Calliegh pushes.  
"Oh he's got to finish putting up some evidence, he'll be here shortly. He told me to tell you." Eric smiles.  
"Your gonna live here right?"Calliegh changes the subject.  
"Yeah." I gladly admit.  
"Cool."  
"Soo, do you have a boyfriend?" she prods.  
"I've never seen you so giidy, Cal."  
"Shut up Frank, I'm hardly ever around girls. So, do you?" Calliegh barks and turns back to me.  
"No, I don't." I look at my dad, who smiles.  
"Me either."  
"We'll find boys together!" we both laugh at her thought.  
"Oh God, Frank doesn't like that!" Eric jokes.  
"Oh dad, lighten up!"  
"Hey, I didn't say anything."  
Then, the door opens and Horatio enters followed bu a young guy .  
He's younger than everyone else but older than me.  
"Ryan, this is Elli, my daughter. Elli, this is Ryan."  
"Hi." I shyly wave.  
"Hi, very nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
He tugs at his black suit jacket and jeans on the other side of the desk.  
"You and Ryan should have a lot to talk about. I saw a lot of those C.D.'s you have in Ryan's car." dad sparks.  
Ryan laughs and I smile.  
"Like what?" I wonder.  
"Hell, I don't know. I made him turn it off. I can't handle it. What were you listening to Wolfe?"  
"Uh...The Used I think."  
"Ooh, I LOVE them."  
"Look, Frank, we want to go have dinner tonight. All of us. Did you two have plans?"  
"Not at all, H, that's very nice."  
"Great. Does Rosero's sound alright?"  
"She'll love it." dad says nodding my way.  
"Around six then."  
"Sounds great!" dad finishes.


End file.
